Ayah, Belikan Aku Mobil!
by kmyc
Summary: Boruto ingin meminta mobil pada Ibunya. Namun ia yakin Ibunya dengan tegas menolak. Maka Ia mengambil strategi meluluhkan hati ayahnya


Boruto sedikit gugup. Mengingat ia akan meminta sesuatu yang besar, ia tak berani bersikap tidak sopan kepada ayahnya. Ayahnya jarang sekali di rumah. Biasanya ia akan pergi keluar kota dengan alasan urusan bisnis dan hanya pulang dua sampai tiga kali seminggu. Saat ini beliau mengambil cuti karena sakit. Sekarang ayahnya hanya tiduran di kursi panjang berbantal paha ibunya. Dengan telaten Ibunya memijit pelipis ayahnya meredakan rasa pening yang dideranya dari kemarin.

Boruto menimbang-nimbang. Jika ibunya mendengar permintaannya ini, maka permintaannya tak mungkin terkabul. Satu-satunya harapan adalah pria pirang yang mengaduh di pangkuan ibunya itu. Walaupun tak menjamin akan dikabulkan, setidaknya ayahnya lebih lunak dari ibunya. Maka ia memilih menunggu. Duduk di kursi malas disamping kursi panjang yang di tempati ayah dan ibunya adalah strategi yang bagus.

Sesekali ia melirik keduanya, ibunya beberapa kali menasehati ayahnya masalah kesehatan. Ia kembali berpikir. bagaimana cara mengutarakannya?

 _'ayah kau tampan hari ini, belikan aku mobil!'_ ah... kalimat apa itu! terdengar seperti candaan tak berarti.

 _'ayah, teman-temanku sudah punya mobil. Kapan ayah membelikanku satu?'_ tidak... tidak... terdengar manja sekali.

 _'ayah-'_

"Hei nak, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" seketika Boruto menoleh. Mungkin ia terlihat bodoh berpikir sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari ibunya sudah tak ada. Ayahnya telah mengambil duduk, kemudian meraih remot televisi, mengambil saluran berita.

"B-bukan apa-apa. Ibu kemana yah?" tanya Boruto menghalau kegugupan.

"Ke apotek beli obat" Kesempatan bagus! Ibunya keluar. Saatnya beraksi. Ia kemudian berdiri dibelakang ayahnya, lalu mulai memijat bahu ayahnya yang tegap itu. Naruto yang sama sekali belum pernah melihat anaknya sebaik ini hanya membiarkan anaknya yang dengan kuat memijit bahunya.

"Yah, Boruto ingin mobil" katanya dengan penuh kegugupan. Sial, Dia menjadi terdengar arogan. Sungguh ia ingin meminta dengan cara yang lebih baik. Tapi karena ia tak biasa beramah tamah dengan ayahnya, ia menjadi keceplosan seperti ini. Namun saat beberapa waktu berselang, ia tak mendengar apapun dari mulut Naruto. Boruto memberanikan diri menundukkan wajah ke samping untuk melihat raut wajah ayahnya. Pria yang sebentar lagi memasuki kepala empat itu hanya santai, masih menatap layar televisi. Sungguh tak ada respon apapun. Dengan kesal ia meraih remot di tangan Naruto sambil berdiri tepat didepannya, menghalangi pandangannya untuk menonton televisi.

"Ayah, Aku mau mobil!" kata Boruto dengan kesungguhan. Ayahnya hanya mendesah sambil memijit keningnya yang kembali berdenyut.

"Aku meminta anal sex pada ibumu tapi dia selalu menolaknya. Padahal kami sudah menikah selama 18 tahun. Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membelikanmu satu, padahal kau hanya kebetulan menjadi anakku dan kau sendiri tidak punya sim" kata ayahnya sambil kembali berbaring miring.

"Eww... kau menjijikkan sekaligus menyakitiku" Boruto kemudian mengambil duduk di lantai sambil kepalanya di topang kursi panjang yang ditempati ayahnya.

"Teman-temanku sudah punya satu. Aku yang satu-satunya yang masih menggunakan bus" Ia mengiba. Berusaha sekali lagi meluluhkan hati ayahnya.

"Waktu kuliah aku naik bus dua kali untuk menjemput ibumu lalu mengambil bus empat kali untuk pergi ke kampus. Itu aku lakukan setiap hari, dan aku baik-baik saja" Ayahnya masih saja terlihat tak peduli walaupun tangan besarnya mengusap kepala Boruto dengan lembut.

"Yah... itu sudah lama sekali. Zaman sudah berubah! Kau tak ingin melihat anakmu ini menjadi keren dan di kerubungi banyak penggemar?"

"Boruto, mobil tidak akan membuatmu keren secara instan, dan aku tahu pasti kau tak punya penggemar"

"Buktinya Shikadai mendadak keren. Ia jadi punya pacar sekarang" Boruto mengelakkan kepalanya dari usapan ayahnya.

"Tidak harus pakai mobil. Buktinya aku tetap menjadi keren dan mendapatkan ibumu bahkan tanpa mobil-"

"Ibu saja yang bodoh mau saja dengan ayah yang pelit sepertimu!"Boruto berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya dengan langkah mendongkol. Ayahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kembali mengambil tidur setelah berapa lama tak merasakan tidur nyenyak.

"Kenapa Boruto, yah?" kata Hinata sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kepala suaminya. Ia baru saja pulang dan terkejut melihat wajah dongkol anaknya.

"Dia minta mobil" sahut Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang menyentuh dahinya menuntun untuk duduk. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Hinata. Lagi.

"mobil?"

"hmm... Anak itu. Yang dimintanya ada-ada saja" gerutu Naruto.

"Belikan saja..." Lirih Hinata.

"ehhh..." Seketika Naruto mengambil duduk. Ia tak menyangka istrinya mengizinkan. Biasanya Hinata sangat ketat dalam menjaga masalah keuangan. Apalagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak di perlukan begini.

"memangnya kenapa? Biasanya Hinata tidak mudah membelikan sesuatu"

"Oleh karena itu dia meminta padamu" katanya sambil mengusap pipi pria itu.

"Tapi..."

"Dia tahu kau baru saja membelikan Himawari _handphone_ keluaran terbaru. Mungkin ia sedikit cemburu" kata Hinata.

"Ahh... tapi Hei! Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Aku mengurus keuangan keluarga ini selama 18 tahun. Aku pasti tahu. Lagipula Naruto-kun terlalu memanjakan Himawari" Sungut Hinata.

Bagaimana tidak, Segala hal yang diinginkan Himawari selalu dibelikan oleh Naruto. Jika ia melarang maka Naruto secara diam-diam membelikannya. Jika menyangkut Himawari Naruto rela berbohong padanya. Itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Ia membutuhkan _handphone._ Yang kemarin itu sudah rusak, dan juga kalau ia tidak punya satu bagaimana dia menghubungi kita nanti?" Naruto beralasan. Anak perempuannya itu sekarang berada di sekolah putri. Jadi hanya pulang sekali dua minggu atau setidaknya sekali sebulan. Ia sangat merindukan gadis kecil indigonya itu di rumah. Jika _handphone_ nya rusak maka semakin susah menghubungi putrinya itu.

"Tapi Boruto juga butuh mobil. Masak dia telat ke sekolah melulu. Tidak ingat kita pernah di panggil karena seminggu penuh dia telat ke sekolah. Padahal dia lebih cepat bangun daripada Naruto-kun" bela Hinata.

"Lihat. Siapa yang lebih memanjakan anak?" kata Naruto sambil mencubit Hidung Hinata.

"Belikan saja ya... Naruto kun. Kasihan Boruto" kata Hinata dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hahhh... Kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain. Baiklah" kata Naruto mendesah.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

*

Boruto tak berhenti mendecak. Ia berjalan melewati ruang makan dengan langkah malas. Dilihatnya pria itu sudah duduk memakai baju kemeja dengan jas tersampir di kursi sebelahnya. Cuti Naruto sudah habis. Namun Boruto masih mencak-mencak melihat ayanya itu.

"Makan dulu" seru Ayahnya.

"Tidak usah, tak napsu" jawab Boruto ketus.

"makan dulu Boruto" perintah Ibunya. Terpaksa ia mengambil duduk di depan pria yang dengan lahap menyantap sarapannya itu.

"Makan yang cepat nanti terlambat" kata Ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pasti akan terlambat juga. " ketus Boruto. Seketika Naruto melempar sesuatu ke arah Boruto. Dengan reflek Boruto menangkap benda itu. Kunci Mobil. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Belajar yang rajin. Jangan telat lagi" kata ayahnya dengan tenang.

"Ayah! Terima kasih banyak" teriak Boruto.

"Sebelumnya bilang ayah pelit" goda Naruto.

"Tidak! Ayah adalah ayah terbik sedunia!"

"Ya... ya... habiskan sarapanmu" kata Naruto.

*

Boruto sudah berangkat dengan mobil baru. Ia sangat senang karena itu sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Hinata memilihnya karena ia tahu Boruto telah melingkari foto mobil itu di majalah otomotif.

"Naruto kun" kata Hinata dengan lirih. Mendengar istrinya memanggil Naruto yang sejak tadi sibuk memasang dasi segera menoleh ke arah Hinata. wanita itu mendekat lalu mengambil alih memakaikan dasi.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan Boruto mobil" katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak masalah. Tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang. Siap-siap" Kata Naruto sambil meremat bokong Hinata. Seketika Hinata terdorong ke depan sampai kepalanya terbenam di dada Naruto.

"Sakit Naruto kun" gerutunya.

"Kan Hinata sudah janji. Aku sudah membelikan Boruto mobil lho" kata Naruto. Tangannya semakin gentar menyerang bokong kenyal itu.

"iya... iya. Sudah berangkat sana" kata Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merah. Ia mengambil ciuman. sedikit mengigit kemudian menjadi ciuman panas. Tangannya yang senantiasa meremat kemudian berjalan ke belahan bokong Hinata.

"Sudah ah" Seru Hinata melerai ciuman mereka.

"Haha... Duh aku jadi _horny_ "

"Naruto kun!"

"Iya... aku berangkat dulu. Hati-hati di rumah!" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil usapan di kepala Hinata. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

 _'Hah... besar juga imbalan untuk membelikan Boruto sebuah mobil'_ pikir Hinata.

Tamat

1Juni 2018

 **Omake**

Boruto dengan bergegas masuk mobil baru. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan basket. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Perutnya sangat lapar. Sebelum ia memutar kunci mobil sebuah pesan masuk ke _Hapndphone_ nya.

 **'Nak, jangan pulang. Aku melakukan anal untuk pertama kali ke ibumu. Aku tidak ingin diganggu. Kau tidur saja di MOBIL BARU YANG AKU BELIKAN itu. Aku telah mengunci pagar, jika sekali-kali kau mencoba'**

"Ayah kampret!!!" Seketika ia mengakui, memang susah baginya untuk menghormati pria yang dipanggil ayahnya itu.


End file.
